I'm Back, Now What?
by kaitlin1198
Summary: Cammie came back with answers. Now she has another secret, her Dads funeral, best friends, the best family, oh yeah not to mention a boyfriend. Maybe just a boyfriend maybe more. This is from my one shot, except I add to the speech and took out the ending, because it was a dumb ending. Give it a shot and I love reviews they help me continue with my stories
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie POV**

Today should be very sad. We had captured the Circle leaders. But it should, and will, be sad. Today is my Dads funeral. The small one that Joe, my mother, and Abby with the help of the Baxter's organized. It would be sad because we all miss my Dad. I think the new perspective I got at Grandma Morgans might help though. I found a good way to think about it. Like in the movie Soul Surfer where even though she looses and arm she finds the good in things.

The funeral is going to be held here at Gallagher. Where all the students. Most of my mothers and Abbys graduating class will be there. All of the people my Father worked with. And of course spies that knew him.

"Are you ready?" Bex asked turning to me and back to the mirror.

"Yeah, but I want to go find Zach," I said not mentioning that I had some news to tell him

Bex nodded. I think she was jealous. Since that time in the P&E barn when Zach said he went crazy, him and I have been closer than ever I even told him about what I settled on at Grandma's. The theory I came up with. Don't worry, you'll find out.

"There you are," I said turning the corner to the Library, "What are you doing?"

"Just walking. You look pretty," He smiled, but would he still be smiling when he found out. I can't tell him now it is going to have to wait.

I looked down at myself. I was probably the only one not wearing black. I had picked a small, short, short dress. It was light pink and had a flower pattern sowed onto it. I then put on a pair on black leggings that came to my thigh, black and silver flats with sequins, a business-type black blazer, and a lot of silver bobby pins. My hair was strraight, with side bangs, that I had pinned back by the bobby pins.

"Thanks. I didn't want black depressed, gothic, emo color, we need a little happiness."

"Come on," Zach smiled again, "We don't want to be late. He slid his hand into mine, like we had held hands forever.

The only way I could describe the first five minutes was bleak, weary, deprssed. Every one I looked at looked sad. For once my Aunt Abby and Mother allowed themselves to cry openly. Even Joe spread a few tears final the moment that I had been waiting for arrived. "Would anyone like to speak or give their condolences to Mathew and his family." Nobody stood except me. I walked confidently to the stage and had an added bounce in every step I took.

"Hello," I said into the mic I had in my hand, standing behind the podium. " Well, some of you know me as Mathews daughter. Some call me Cameron, Cammie, or Cam. I have been called the Chameleon before. I'm called Squirt, sweetheart, Ms. Morgan. My personal favorite in Gallagher Girl I don't remember who stated that one," I fake coughed,"Zach," Then I began talking again, "I am 18, as of Feburary, most agree I have been through more then the average spy goes through in a lifetime, good thing I don't remember much of it. I have a great family and friends that I can depend on. They are the ones I look up too when I feel like giving up. Every spy has their ups and downs, we may not be the same race, have the same personality, we might have different skills, and we all have different fears, but we all have our faults becuase of this one particular word.

"When it comes down to the real world though I am a human we all are. Some people think spies are like super heroes. They aren't. They might never admit it but even the best spy makes mistakes. Because in the end we are only humans. So I hope I am doing good I'm really just winging this. My father was by no means the best, no one is, he could've been out numbered, he might have made a mistake. Some one once told me that (in exact words) he was answering Mick Morrisons question 'In the business if you need a gun its probably to late for one to do any good. On the bright side maybe they'll bury you with it-that's assuming get to be buried.' Then of course I knew he was talking about my Dad he added, 'the lucky ones come home even if its in a box.

Well lets just say that I bet you girls of the senior class remember that, our first day in Cov Ops with our new, hot, teacher, I do, word for word. Everybody had their eyes on me and for the ending of his speech he added, 'Get good ladies, or get dead.'"

I took a deep breath and continued, "Believe it or not this speech does have a better point than me wanting to claw Mr. Soloman's eyes out, it has a better point than for once Mr. Soloman was wrong. It isn't about being good, my Dad was good, damn good. I may have written my first Cov Ops report during the tenth grade but this, if you know what I mean, didn't start until the eleventh. In a way I think my Dad dying helped me gather the strength to beat the Cirlce. I do know that if it wasn't for him, and me constantly reminding myself it was for him I would went and hid under a rock and never came out a long long time ago.

Right now I do miss him, of course, but I don't want myself to cry. He loved to see me happy and he always said that the best part of his day was when he could some home and find me smiling. He died to protect me, and to make the world a better place. He knew it was dangerous, he knew it was life threatening, yet he did it anyway. He was never afraid to stand up for what he believed in. So therefore I want to be the way he liked to see me. I want to stand up for what I believe in. And if I ever had a choice in how I could die it would be for someone I loved. So do I even get a single clap or good job Cammie. That guy over there has a really sad depressed in front of him and I just came up with it off the top of my head. So yeah clap if you want to be happy like me," I smiled.

I don't know what I expected. A few claps. I got way more. I got a standing ovation, cheers, and a 'Go Cammie' chant by the 7, 8, and 9th grade. A huge grin appeared across my face, I was truly happy and perfectly content, if only it could stay that way. Then I remember the secret and knew I wouldn't be happy until I knew that Zach was happy about the secret.

* * *

So yes, I am making my one shot into a story, but a few quick questions. Do you want Cammie to be pregnant again except mabye this time, people don't really agree with her keeping the baby. Or do you want a different secret, becuase all authors at least me have options A and B. So which one do you want. Yeah and I need a new name for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

At one point during the funeral Zach grabbed my arm and said, "Gallagher Girl," He led me behind stage," Look Cam I love you. I love the way your smart funny and talented, above all I am in love with the fact that you really believe you are just average. Go ask those 7, 8, 9, and some of the 10th graders they will tell you how much they look up too you and your reports. I really do love you."

Was he going to propose...

_"Since I am so madly in love with you I need to propose to you. Spies don't have long lives. I need to be married to you so we can go run off into the sunset together, and have the perfect family and 10 children. So will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, duh, duh, of course." I yelled._

_"I love you so, so, so much Gallagher Girl. You'll be mine till the end of time," He said over come with joy and he had a smile that could stretch from California, around the world, and then to California again._

_I smiled just as wide," I love you too."_

_..._

_Kids, Zach was right. They ran through the house yelling and screaming and knocking over anything in their path..._

"Gallagher Girl?" He questioned, I was awoke from my blissful dream and into reality, I was pained to know that none of my day dream was the truth.

"Yes," I frowned.

"I need you, I really do, but I can't. I am a danger, my Mother is mad, she almost caught me just a few weeks ago. As long as I have one single tie, a person I care for, I am a danger you are the only thing keeping me here. I love you, but I have to leave."

This is what Zach has been doing, not talking to me, keeping his distance. He tried to draw me out of his life slowly so it would be less painful for both of us, but it isn't nothing will work. Zach and I are meant be, we are in love," But Zach," I began to protest.

"Don't make it any harder than it has to be," He whispered then he spun me and dipped me followed by a long kiss. After that he took my shoulders and turned me so I was facing away from him, he put his hands over my eyes, "Keep you eyes closed and count to ten."

By the time I got to five I quit, Zach was gone, there was nothing I could do. Now I just had to deal with it. I turned around and saw a letter with the name Cammie on it. I picked it up and found one with each persons name on it: Joe, Rachel, Abby, Bex, Liz, Macey, and I. There was also two boxes one labeled Soloman and one GG(gallagher girl). I was too weak to open the letter, but I forced my self into opening the box, my box was a small one, it was a jewelry box. Inside I found a ring, the wedding ring, maybe. It was a star shaped diamond, nothing more, so plain and simple, yet in a way so sentimental.

Deep breath, Cam I have to remind myself. You can do this don't cry, oh screw it, you can not. I finally just broke down and let it all out. Zach is so nice and mean and, and... I can't

* * *

**Sorry for this horrible chapter. I had to put something, and you all wanted a "different" secret is this different enough? It was hard to write, that is why it is so short. Review, maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to be strong, I really did, yet it was impossible. I walked onto the stage with blotchy cheeks and tears still streaming down my face.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Macey asked as I buried my face into her shoulder, sobbing so hard I wouldn't be surprised if the whole audience could hear.

Liz turned their mic off before hugging me

"Where is Zach if he did something I bloody swear," She trailed off realizing that the whole crowd could, then she turned her mic off, but not before saying, "Hey take a break, go some where else, this.. personal," She finished by waving off the crowd and grabbing me so hard it hurt, but I didn't complain.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long, after that we went back stage to some very confused/pissed/smiley faces. Mom and the rest of "them", the clique.

"What is going on?" Abby asked.

"It long a long story," I said keeping my voice level, and wiping away leftover tears.

"Well we have enough time," Grace said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

I didn't dare try to say anything, I could still feel the not in my throat, "Well," Townsend asked.

I took the letter out labeled 'Cammie'. I carefully unfolded it as if it might break. I cleard my thoart twice before speaking, "So yeah if you are reading this then you may know that I, Zach, left. I didn't exactly plan to leave. I wrote these letters along time ago, and am basically just rewriting them and revising them. The first letter I wrote was to Soloman, becase I had known him the longest, I wrote that in the eleven grade right after we found out about Dr. Steve. In a way I guess thats is not true, the first letter I wrote was too you, Cammie, my Gallagher Girl.

I started the the first letter exactly ten weeks, two days, and fourteen minutes since I had layed eyes on you for the first time, with your friend Bex twirling around pretending like she was just some innocent girl. Then you had stopped dead in your tracks, oh yeah your not suppose to do that, and whispered in Bexs ear that the lady in a business suit had been pushing a stoller an hour eariler. Any way the day I started the letter was the day after I had talked to my Mother, it was Saturday. We had the ball thingy and the black code the night before. I sat down and wrote the first words after you had got mad at me for saying that we hadn't been together the night before. Then of course being you, you kicked the punching bag and had me gasping for air.

The first letter was when I knew I liked you, but didn't know my excat feelings, me writing always seemed to help me think, like I know that you writing you Cove Ops reports are like you putting a note in a balloon and letting it go. Then I crumbled it up and threw it away, then I took it out and layed it on top of my Espionge homework. In case your wondering you can find it under neath my mattress.

This letter is not to tell you about what I did or when I did it. Although I would like to point out that I went looking for you in Rome exactly two days before you really arrived, yep, I did not just go crazy I also got close, but that only counts in hand gerenades and horse shoes, right?

I don't know how to end this so I just keep stretching it out, I don't ever want to end it. I know that like you I took the long way out, I took the whimp way out. Being strong isn't about testing our limits physically or emtionally being strong is about being able to admit that you have limits, being able to stand up to those people while keeping inside your limits, is what makes you strong.

Your limit, much like mine, is putting the people I love in danger. Bringing new people into my small confined group of people I love is even worse. I brought you in and I'm sorry I did. I wanted to say something too a long time ago, I needed to say I love you, and I do Cammie. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan

Remember how your Dad like to see you smiled, its because you have a pretty smile. I like to see you laugh, so try and laugh for me, please. And if you ever need me, well.. if you ever need like really need me I'll find you. If you ever look for me, know I am always around the corner making sure your safe. I built walls not wanting to let anyone in, after I was abondoned by my Mother when I was ten of course she came back. I let my walls down for you. You were strong enough to not be like that you had walls, but not like mine. For that your strong, in your own way and no matter what anyone ever tells you, your sure not average like you think, Gallagher Girl.

PS. Yes in the box is the ring, the wedding ring. If you look close enough you can tell it is your grandmothers from when we went during Christmas vacation. The funny thing is she just gave it too me, I didn't even ask. I was going to ask but I didn't have too.

Sincer, Love,

-Z"

* * *

**I'm not totally sure if that make sense I hope it does. Also from my other story, I'm Back, Now What I was wondering if you guys want me to show the part about what she asks Zach or just by pass that.**


	4. Chapter 4

I trugged throught the secret passageway slumping against the wall. I was tired of this. Mom had immeditally ruled out going to look for Zach saying something like sweetheart I just got my baby back I can't loose her again. I wasn't going to cry I had convinced myself of that much, but it had only been a week since he left and we graduated next month. So the big question was go find Zach and break my Moms heart or don't go find Zach and let my heart suffer.

"Cammie," Bex said lightly slidding down the wall and holding me in a akward postion, "we can find him if you want to."

"Bex," My voice quivered slightly but I held all of those soaing emotion back, "I don't know. I'm Cammie I make the definite decision for us. I plan but in the end I always know what I want to do, but this time I have no clue."

"Liz made something maybe it'll help," She said pulling me from the ground.

"What is this?" I asked refering to the wall map on the classroom with little stickers on some places and pushpins pinned in the smaller towns. Then, sitting on top of the desk, was a small square metal thing.

"Remember how you had those dreams about the other things you did during the summer and stuff about the COC base you were at. Well Bex and I made this list of places you were at and then," She motioned toward a dry earse board that had something scribbled on it," it's the info about the base. Then remember how you finally got Zach to say were he searched for you and how he almost found you well those are also marked."

"What does this have to do with finding Zach?" I finally asked taking in everythign they had been doing behind my back.

"You tell us, sweetheart?" Macey pushed. I mentally laughed at how she sounding similar to a moive I had watching earilier, Haymitch from the Hunger Games.

"Zachs not stupid he wouldn't go to any of the places marked on this map becuase that is where we would look. He more than likely wouldn't leave the US becuase if the Circle finds out he left Gallagher that is probably what they would expect. He is on the run right now, not fighting so he would be careful not to go somewhere he might bump into his mother. He would go somewhere big, but not somewhere so big he has to look at all angles. He probably wants soemthing familar and easy. He said he would always be making sure I was safe soo I believe that makes it pretty narrowed, I also think he wouldn't try going past the Appalachians."

"Okay that helps alot, where do you think he is. Don't say that you don't know, but if you had any clue where would it be?" Bex asked.

"Miami Flordia he said his uncle used to live there and they were good friends. Now are you going to tell me what this contraption is?" I pointed at the square thing.

Bex smiled, "Over winter vacation I went snooping around in some of Joes files the most interesting thing I found was called a tracker hacker. Turns out every person that had every attended Blackthrone has one. After you graduate Blackthorne you get it took out, Mr. Soloman had his surgicilly removed since he didn't finish school at Blackthorne. So when Zach left I told her about it and she got into her hacking mode and made this thingy to tell us where Zach is, but you have to have a general location soo, Liz get it started."

Liz pressed some button that made it flash she said it might be twenty minutes or so, that we should all go do something. Mace went to apply makeup since she had been makeupless Bex went to the P&E barn and I bravely knocked on Moms door knowing right now Abby, the Baxters, Joe, Townsend, and probably Ms. Buckingham would be there too.

"Who is it," I heard Abby say but I just open the door knowing it wasn't locked. I leaned all my weight onto the door frame not knowing what to say. I pressed my boot agains a wooden floor board and now all eyes were on me I whispered, "Wait for it," Then pressed slightly harder and there was that distictive crease. "Its always in this row. You turn the corner and it squeaks in the middle row then its five borad up after that it three then two the two then three. Then the one directly in front of this door then three up and then it changes to two to the right and three up and one to the left," I expalined.

"Do you know everything?" Bexs Father teased.

"There are currently 46 secret passage ways I know of and 12 are still open. My favorites are the one that gets you out of here behind the tapestry and the one to kitchen. My least favorite that I have used the most this year is over here," I walked to Moms book shelves and pulled a random one out then it spun to another set that she has during code reds. After that I pulled the blue and a small see throuh crack appered, "Your office isn't entirely bulletproof. Hey, Zachs sweatshirt he might want this back I'll just ship it two 750 no where land," I chuckled sinletly as I slid it over my head inhaling his scent.

"I'm going," I said quieltly.

"Going where," Macey asked as her Bex and Liz came out of the blue in the door way on the other side of the room.

"To find him," I said.

"So are we," They all said but Bex added, "I miss my annyoing brother, " And chuckled.

"We found it," LIz squealed holding out the square device.

"Yeah who knew Mr. Soloman and his old top secret Blackthorne files could be so helpful. I mean I never would wouldn've though that they put a tracker in...," Macey stopped talking and smiled brightly as every one of the adults was looking ate her, "I said that out loud, " She said to her self, "Oppisy Dasiy, I pulled Lizzy." Bex and I burst out laughing.

**Turns out I couldn't stay away from you guys. Love you and please review I'll have some more chapters shortly**

**Thanks**

**kaitlin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading Plz review and check out Our Beloved Kids, my newest story. I am aware of its extreme shortness promise more next time**

"Please just forget about that. We all know Mace is a little messed up in the noggin," I floundered.

"Well you aren't leaving this building," Abby said.

"Yes we are," Bex interjected, but I was somewhere else. Mom wasn't at her chair she must have went out side because her bathroom light wasn't on. What if I upset her, the only reason she would get up is if she was crying.

"Tell them we are too going Cam," Macey said snapping into reality I guess I had missed something.

Instead of saying anything I walked, as if in a trance, out of the door pulling it shut behind me. I didn't see Mom so I walked into the bathroom at the end of the hall way and there she was on the little bench with tears streaming down her face. I knew my Mom didn't want me too go, but I needed to go. I guess in the end my Mom still means more to me than Zach becuase I picked a tissue out of the box and handed it too her while I squeezed myself onto the bench with her I said, "Its okay I don't have to go."

She sniffed, "Cam, you need to. I don't want to make you hurt. Its just that recently it hit me that in a few months you will be leaving for a long time and we have always had each other and been together through it all. Cammie for the first two weeks of your life I almost never ever took my eyes away from you. And when you left for the summer I just I couldn't sleep and I thought of all of those great Mother-Daughter times we had had. You need to go," She finished as she made the tears subside although there were clearly more in her eyes.

"Mom. I love you I'm always going to be your little girl, I promise. Its okay," I hugged her and put my head on her shoulder like she comforts me then I whispered something that I haven't said since she told me Daddy might not be coming back and I thought it was either a good move or a terribly bad one, "I love you, Mommy."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I just need to inform you I got the shutouts on Youtube up I cant put the link here but my channel link is in my profile hope you like and dont forget to check out my newest story Our Beloved Kids it is a continuum of The Wedding. Oh and my favorite color is Purple. I like all shades but my favorite is a Lavender purple. My room is currently lime green but I am going to be moving in a few months and I am painting two of my walls white and the other two lavender. Thanks for asking Gallagher Girl XOX.

P.S. My current favorite Gallagher Girls story is... drum roll... Life Goes on by Pieces of my heart.

PS again I updated my profile.

Hope you like my shout outs and if you watch please watch all the way through and be respectful, thanks thanks thank you. Oh yeah and remember to ask questions and pass the video or my others around to your friends. Well I don't know about the shoutout but you could share the whats on my I-phone or the book shelf tour for me that would be great.

Kaka, aka, Kaitlin, aka, kakabacoops


	7. Chapter 7 an

So so sorry I really meant to have some new chapter but my internet wont work I am on my phone now again I feel terrible hope to have it fix tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't get lots of reviews on the last real chapter I posted and I understand it was really short. I also understand that the Mom and daughter thing might be the same kind of thing I have had in some of my other stories but the thing is that I am not good with the Mom and Daughter bonding. My mother hasn't been a stable part of my life she is just in and out and shes been to rehab like 6 times soo I tried to do it but I am not sure if its good anyway I think you might like this.

I didn't want to go, but my Mom practically forced me. That is why I am on Maceys private jet headed to Miami with Mace and Bex. Liz is back at the school but she got the day off to help us. I really hope it will be as easy as she says don't get me wrong I love action and all that but I just want Zach back and something tells me if theres action then I might not get him back in one piece. And on top of that this morning when I woke up my head was pounding and I felt horrible. I was dizzy, I think I had fever, and I was cramping, but after some medicine I feel a little better (I am not trying to gripe or whine).

"Were here," Macey called, time really does fly to fast when you are on a plane.

We started at the end of the street and walked down just looking and getting familiar with our surroundings. "Liz said it was only approximant so its probably on this street just not any exact location," Bex said.

"Maybe we should spilt up to cover the area faster. I'll take the Starbucks, that little apartment place, and the dinner. Bex can have the two warehouses, and Cam you just take that huge hotel."

I wasn't sure it was a great plan, but I did as I was told because if we stuck together it would take forever. I went in the hotel and at first I wasn't sure how to find out if he was here. Then I thought of something.

"Hi ma'am," I said to the receptionist.

"Hello," She said bluntly.

"Well you see my fiancé and I are suppose to be going on this trip and he forgot to tell me what his room number is and, and my phone is dead. And he will be worried and he has these panic attacks and you have to help me," I started happily and ended distressed.

"Whats his name?" She asked looking at her fingernails and sighing like was the most annoying thing ever.

"Zachary Goode," I answered, all smiles.

"Zachary Goode arrived here two weeks ago and paid in cash for the first month," she yawned.

"That's him ma'am," I said practically jumping up and down, "I want to surprise him can I use the spare key."

She went over to a lock box and shuffled through, "Have a nice stay," She said slowly handing the key too me, "Room number 122, second story."

I walked onto the elevator beaming ear to ear but there was something in the back of my mind saying he might not want me here. I had just opened the door and there stood Zach, on the other side of the room, with a gun pointed at me.

He immediately dropped it when he realized that it was me.

"Surprise."

"Cam," Zach said completely stunned. Oh, no I thought Zach doesn't want me here I mean why would I think he does he came to get rid of me. He isn't in danger and never has been I was wrong, He hates me.

Tears stung my eyes but I tried to hold them back I couldn't let Zach see, yet still on of them came out. My hand went to my face wiping the tear away I said, "sorry," and then I started making some huffing puffing noise while tears slipped out. The sound was part hyperventilating and the rest sounding like a cat meowing as it dies. I slowly backed into the corner.

"Cam," Zach said again with more realization in his voice. He hesitantly reached his hand out to me and I wasn't sure what to do the pounding in my head was returning so I grabbed it hoping it would make everything better like he had before.

He held me and wiped away my tears leading me to sit on the edge of the bed, "It okay, don't cry," he said.

"But its not it my fault that your in danger and its my fault you left and, and its my fault you like me," I managed realizing that I am the reason for all of this.

"Cam, slow down," He said handing me another tissue before rocking me more. "None of this is your fault. I am the one who started it I talked to you first for the first time when you were learning counter surveillance. None of this is your fault. And I am sorry I left I thought it would be good for us. I didn't want to, I love you so much. Cameron, I love you," He said and this time even with my eyes full of tear I saw small glint in his eye, the glint that meant he had tears.

**So I hope this is good I wrote it while watching the season finale of Dance Academy where Sammy dies, and she performed the Red Shoes and the Pre Fontana of something and she cried in her performance, it made me want to cry. Anyway I hope it was good and can anybody recommend me some good books, some ones that are less known or famous. I don't want things like the City of Bones or anything really big because I just want a simple good book for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys its me and I want to answer a few peoples questions.**

**Selly- I guess in this chapter after I re-read it, it was a little hormonal and possibly over the edge, but I would rather have to many feelings than not enough. I mean there would definitely be something wrong if Cam didn't cry.**

**Hummus- Thank you so so so so much that means the world to me, but I am kind of used to it. Its been happening since I was a baby. I just don't let myself get too attached when she home. But I have a Grandma and Aunt and they are like my Mother to me.**

**Oh and if this is like to personally tell me but I want to do a new thing so you can get to know me better and I am not sure if its apparent but I adore AN's and MacBarbie07 (Lol, random, and she's from Youtube {she has like 1,500,000 subs or something})**

"Cam," Zach said breaking us apart, "I'm sorry, but I am still a danger too you."

"I don't care. I have been a danger to you, its your turn to be a danger for me. We graduate in like a week or something, I mean we have already took exams, so please, just come back and lets make the most of what we have."

I saw the denial in Zachs eyes, man he was so stubborn like me. "Okay," I said, "you can have a week to sort this out. Then you have to come home understand?"

Relief flooded through his face, "Cam, I wish I could but now that I have you back I don't want to let you go," His goal changed as he spoke and turned into a joke as he kissed my jaw line to my lips.

"You need too, though," I said.

"No, I just realized that I belong with you and that if you wouldn't have chased me down I would have been miserable for the rest of my life. Cammie I haven't made any progress in the past two weeks because I can't quit thinking about you."

I beamed at knowing I was holding Zach back, me holding him back, really?

I nodded, "I can't quit thinking about you either."

_So what you think. I really don't like it but my writing hasn't been that great the past few weeks. Anyhow, I am thinking bringing this to an end in the next 2 chapters I have some new ideas I wanna put in effect. So are you okay with that. It might be the next chapter because I think I might do something to really wow you._


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys so so sorry I haven't updated in forever for now i am done with these fan fics so go check out my newest one called Our Beloved Kids which is the trilogy to The Wedding and Cammie and a Baby? What! Set in chapter 30 except Cammie and Zach are slightly younger and I made a couple changes. No it isn't brand new but I only have 2 reivews


End file.
